Games Children Play
by dancebot99
Summary: Based off of Ender's Game. Serenity is not a monster. She is not a killer. She is not her brother. So why are they trying to make her one. Her friends are taken away from her and so is the one she loves. When her mental abilities are being torn to shreds, will she make a mistake and become the killer they wanted her to be that she hated so. Or will she fail and doom the planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another story I'm working on I'm excited for this one especially since I totally love the relationship of the main character and her lover. Enjoy!**

"C'etait une fois-"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm telling the story."

"'Once apon aTime?' Really?"

"I'm trying to make it more interesting."

"It's already interesting, and what's with the French?"

"I'm doing it in the old language, gives it more class."

"One, you're German. And two, how do you even know French?"

"I looked in that dusty old languages you have."

"Why you little-"

"Hey there could be children watching."

"HOW. This is a recording, that will later be put on paper in case all computer data is destroyed."

"Okay princess, kids could be READING."

"Stop calling me princess, It's annoying."

"But your reaction is so adorable."

"Shut up and tell the story. How it actually happened."

"It all started with six kids, a Danish bully, a pretty Spanish girl, a loyal Japanese boy, a wimpy Saudi, a Mongol hottie, heh rhyme, and a strong, handsome German who saves the world in the end-"

"That's it. I'm telling the story."

"Wait I was kidding! Don't you know a joke when you hear one? Please let me tell the story."

"Ugh I can't believe your eighteen. Fine… Strong and handsome? Now we know where your sister got her ego."

"I told you I was kidding, I'm not that vain. Now the actual beginning."

"Talk about before so they what's going on. We have no idea how much anyone who reads this knows about the war and the economy going on then."

"Yawn, politics are sooooo boring."

"I'm going to have to delete this recording and start over if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?... Ow! Alright, alright. No need to hit me sheesh. So, we all come from different countries on three of the ten continents. The ring of ten they're called. Old dialects like French, German, Arabic, English, etc. have died off and we now speak one language, Pagesh. Well they haven't completely died off, like we use traditional names from the countries we come from, and we speak some of the language that we learn from out parents-"

"It gets passed down from generation to generation but still slowly the language is lost. So people acquire 'language bibles' like mine. They are basically all the language dictionary's rolled into one and have the Pagesh definitions so it's easier to learn. But nowadays the government has made them illegal, so mine is a secret."

"… Can I speak now?"

"Yes, please continue."

"As I was saying, we are given traditional names from our country that the government-"

"Later changes to a new name that tends to be an emotion or personal attribute we show in our personality."

"… How about we both tell the story since you keep interrupting me."

"It's not my fault you leave stuff out."

"That's because you interrupt me before I can finish."

"Fine whatever, we will both tell the story."

"You go government, I'll do the war 'kay?"

"Okay. So anything after the invasion, that he will go over in a moment, the U.S. proposed an idea that every country unite and fight our enemy. Why are you laughing?"

"Heh heh, the UNITED States wanted all of the countries to UNITE. Ha, you made an unintended pun. Heh."

"Idiot. The countries across the globe joined the U.S. in the battle and used genetic testing to find famous warriors' and warlord's offspring. They then took those of the 'great' people that won wars and trained them to fight in battle to win. And once the war was over, America was AFRAID the buggers would come back so they kept on training cadets, but LIED to them and told them they needed to act quickly which leads them to do TERRIBLE things that they never would have done in the first place!"

"Whoa there princess just calm down and take a deep breath."

"Calm?! I am clam!"

"Wow you must be upset to not even mention-"

"And don't call me princess!"

"There it is."

"Is everything a joke to you?! They lied to our faces and you don't even care!"

"Ouch that hurts. I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"I'm sorry. It's just… THEY just… Okay, okay, I'm calm now, just explain the war."

"You got it princess."

"Grrrr…"

"So it all started with the alien invasion. We call them buggers… Who came up with that name anyway, a five year old."

"You're getting sidetracked again…"

"Right sorry. Anyway, the buggers attacked once we pulled out our guns, which had little effect on them. There were many innocent deaths, the continental pact, yada yada, she went over that. Then the was a 'miracle.' Mazer Rackham, the man who sacrificed himself to save the planet. He destroyed an entire fleet, not that anyone ever new how because-"

"They LIED!"

"I was GOING to say because the video ended after he crashed into the mother ship or whatever they called those things."

"I suppose your answer works too."

"You SUPPOSE? Fine, there is no point in arguing. Their fleet was destroyed and the Earth hasn't seen them for thirty-four years. But the paranoid Americans kept up the training for when they came back."

"If you ask me those Americans are jumpy."

"Maybe it's all the hamburgers they eat."

"But hamburgers are tasty."

"I never said they were gross. I just meant there are a lot of hamburger places. I mean, have you been there, they are over."

"Wait, why are we talking about food. Continue."

"Um… Where was I, I forgot. The talk about food made me hungry."

"You were talking about how the Americans continued the training."

"Oh yeah. They kept training the cadets for when the buggers come back. Which is where we come in. Just not yet. Our story starts in Mongolia, in one of the many fight schools for the decedents of Mongolia's best warriors and warlords preparing for battle school. But we shall focus on one girl in particular… Bathroom break!"

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys are ready because there is more banter between those two. Oh and in case you haven't noticed, this story is told mostly in dialogue.**

"Les extra-terrestres de une autre planete-"

"What am I going to do with you."

"Oh come on! You never let me have any fun."

"Give me my book back."

"But I'm using it to learn my native language."

"We've been over this. You're German."

"Alright maybe not MY native language, but the countries are so close it's practically the same place."

"Did you even know geography?"

"Sure. France is above Germany right?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Well that escalated quickly. Don't say things you don't really mean."

"I'm serious this time."

"Okaaaay… I'm just going to go hide in my bunk. And by hide I mean sleep."

"Wait! We're supposed to- Oh never mind, he never listens to me anyway."

*Footsteps come nearer*

"Hehe, you were right. When he wants out of something, he's gone."

"Oh hey Be- Wait, if you're here. Who is piloting the ship!"

"Don't worry about it. My boyfriend is taking care of it."

"You just like saying the word boyfriend don't you."

"Yes. Yes I do. You should get one, you have no idea how much fun it is to say 'MY boyfriend'."

"You sound like he is your property or something."

"What about your arguing buddy in there? You two seem like you like each other."

"Ugh, as if! But if he keeps running off like that, we'll never get this recording finished."

"We have plenty of time. Don't worry about it. How far did you get?"

"We explained the government and economy beforehand. Some genetics, but not much."

"Wow you weren't kidding. Did you explain the warrior line or hair and eye color. Or did you even get there?"

"We got to the warrior lineage but not hair or eye color."

"Okay, I can help with that. You go check on Mr. Sleepypants in there, he sleeps way too much already. I mean, he sleeps almost as much as you."

"Alright, I'll be right back. And you should be happy I choose to ignore that comment."

"No rush. I'm sure you two could use some alone time anyway."

"After I kill him you're next!"

*Footsteps fade away*

"Okay back to genetics. The government has not only used genetic testing to find descendants of great warriors, but also to control what we look like. For example, girls, like me, have blonde hair and, I think they used to be referred to blue-grey, grey eyes. However, all the boys have brown hair and brown or grey eyes. It's not fair that they get an option for eye color, not that they can choose it themselves."

*In the distance*

"Get your lazy ass out of bed you sneaky good-for-nothing!"

"Uh-oh, looks like she lost her temper. I always wonder what those two do together. I'm not sure if they just argue or make out. Could be both though."

*There is a fhump sound and footsteps get louder*

"Why that little *mumble mumble* He is so dead. *mumble mumble* No matter what I swear-"

"Hey what happened, I heard a fhump."

"He threw a pillow. At my face."

"Ha! Don't take it too seriously, it's just his way of showing affection."

"I hate you."

"Don't lie. I'm your best friend. And that 'good-for-nothing.' Yeah as I recall, he is your best guy friend."

"How much did you say about genetics?"

"You are totally changing the subject."

"Just answer my question. We need to get this done."

"Is it always work with you? Finished talking about hair and eye color in general. But didn't get to the… 'mistakes', I thought you should do it, since… You know."

"I'm one of them."

"You know I don't like calling you that. I don't see how you of all people can be a mistake."

"I know, whatever. So yeah, some people end up different, like me. Instead of being a blonde haired, grey eyed beauty like I was supposed to be. I ended with dark brown hair like my twin brother, and black eyes, literally. I'm not the only one, but it's very rare for it to happen, and even rarer for them to make it where we did. Mr. Snooze in there is different too. A blonde boy with sapphire blue eyes."

"Your favorite color I might add."

"Shut up. Anyway, since we weren't supposed to look like that, the government assumed we were 'defective' and labeled us DNUs, meaning DO NOT USE, because they thought we were useless. Which is why almost none make it to space."

"Look out!"

*Fhump*

"That's it! I will suffocate you with your own pillow!"

*In the distance*

"Only if you can catch me first!"

*Two sets of footsteps fade into the distance*

"Okaaaay… While those two have a pillow fight, I'll just shut this off for now and go back to piloting the ship. I'm sure they'll come back soon."

**Wait. Did you, did you think I was actually gonna tell you their names? Not yet, you will just have to be patient and find out later. Oh BTW, the French at the beginning translates roughly to "the aliens from another planet…" I am so sorry to you French people if I phrased that wrong or something, if so please (politely) correct me. I would love to hear from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't think so many people would it read it this fast, I'll try to do sooner updates for you guys then. Enjoy. Props to anyone who spots the Mulan reference. (It's not very hard to find)**

* * *

"Let's see, how do you work this thing…"

*Loud beeping*

"Ah! Make it stop!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Idiot! Move over."

*Beeping noise resides*

"Yay you did it! You really are a technical wizard princess."

"Oh good lord, you are such an idiot. And you already turned on the recording."

"Really? Good, now we can tell the story. Just you and me, like old times, am I right."

"I don't know why I ever hung out with you."

"Aw, don't say that princess, you know you were just drawn to my irresistible charm."

"I out rank you. When I give an order like don't call me princess, you stop calling me that!"

"You may outrank me. But that is an order I cannot follow. Besides, you know me, since when do I follow orders."

"You followed my orders."

"In battle yes. Out and about, eh, not so much."

"What happened to 'I'd follow you anywhere.'?"

"Oh look at that, you actually DO listen to what I say."

"Whatever, just tell the story."

"You know you were a lot more fun back then. Always blushing when I called you princess, smiling at what I had to say, your pretty laugh in the morning, and we didn't fight unless we were joking around. What ever happened to that girl?"

"She grew up."

"If you grew up shouldn't you have grown closure to me?"

"Not particularly."

"You seem so distant now. Whenever you had a problem, I was the one you came to. Now all we do is fight."

"I guess your smart mouth rubbed off on me."

"That's the girl I know!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you tell the story if you start now."

"Aw, look at you being nice to me."

"I'll give you thirty seconds…"

"Alright! Let's get down to business!"

"Twenty-five… Twenty-four…"

* * *

"I pledge allegiance to protect the ring…" I will give my life for the ring of ten. "… And to the I.F…" and for the international fleet's success. "… To deny thy name…" To forget my real name. "… To accept your given one…" You must like the one they give you instead. "… To deny thy family…" To forget about my family. "…To deny attachment…" In other words not make a family of my own. "… Until deemed fit…" Until the government says it's okay and finds someone 'suitable' for me. "… And the world is safe…" But only when the war is over. "… Only then may we rest." We will only stop fighting once the war has ended.

This is the pledge they make us say once we enter fight school, and every day after that. There are no words for how much I hate this pledge, and the laws, and the unjust government. But to be fair, I am only eight. Maybe the laws will make since when I'm older. Although, my parents don't seem to like them much either, so maybe not.

We finished the pledge and headed to our daily classes. History, science, strategy, 'how to hold a gun', lunch, my favorite class hand to hand combat, and of course the class we all hate, math. Damn, an hour left of math. Can't I just go back to combat class.

"Serenity."

"Yes, Ms. Parken."

"They would like to see you in the infirmary."

What. But nothing is wrong with me. I sign off my desk and put it in my backpack. Except for the fact I'm a-

"Watch where you're going MISTAKE." Malice whispers after tripping me. I send him a glare and get off the floor as the class laughs.

"Are you all right Serenity?"

"Yes Ms. Parken, I'm fine."

I hate that kid. Hate him with a strong fiery passion. One of these days I'm not going to hold back. I'm not going be the good girl I am everyday. And Malice will be the one to bring it out. No! I won't be Savage, I have to be the good girl, be more like Sympathy. Then maybe they will take me out of the program like they did them. These thoughts fly through my brain as I enter the infirmary.

* * *

The nurse guides me into a small white room and I sit on an examining table as the doctor enters.

"Congratulations Serenity, we are removing your monitor today."

I feel nothing but shock at the doctor's words. Does this mean I am leaving fight school? Does this mean I will never be bullied by Malice again? Does this mean Savage won't hate me anymore?

"I can tell your quite shocked but let me reassure you, you will remain here for the rest of this semester."

Damn

"Now the procedure is quite painless and for about three days you will feel as if you are forgetting something but that is just because it's not there. Shall we begin?"

"Uh, sure."

I lie on the examining table face down and the I can feel the doctors tools grasp the monitor on the back of my neck.

"Ready, one… two…"

The pain in my neck and head is unbearable and I let out a small cry. Whatever happened to three?

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

I was in so much pain I couldn't reply, but I wanted to punch the doctor in the face.

I felt the nurse place a Band-Aid on my neck and she sent me back to class which I still had half an hour of. Great, just great.

* * *

By the time class was over the throbbing had stopped, but I still took a few minutes to pack up while everyone else ran out of class. Maybe… Maybe now he won't hate me. Was all I thought about walking down the hall, until suddenly something grasped my arm and I was yanked into a small classroom and hit my head on one of the science tables.

"Where do you think you're going mistake."

Malice. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was him. But when I did open my eyes there were about five other boys with him.

"Oh, very nice Malice. Six boys beating up a girl. Yeah, very classy."

"They aren't here to beat you up. They're just here to enjoy the show."

His cronies laughed. Ugh. Boys.

"What is this all about Malice?" I said getting to my feet.

"I heard you got your monitor removed. Is it true mistake."

He didn't wait for my answer but instead grabbed my long hair and pulled it forewords revealing the Band-Aid on my neck.

"Oh look, it is true. Now you really are just a mistake now. And it's about time we got rid of another girl. They are all so wimpy."

He let go of my hair and his cronies laughed like the hyenas they are. I know where this is going, and it better not go there.

"Especially that dopey little sister you have. Sympathy is it? She was so wimpy they didn't even bother to put her in fight school."

That's it.

Before I new it my foot had collided with Malice's face. He hit the floor and a trail of blood began to trickle out of his nose. I was now sitting on him, my fist repeatedly hitting his face until it felt like I was punching jelly instead of a rock. One of his friends pulled me off him, but my foot connected with his 'jewels' and he whimpered like a sick puppy and let me go. I had to end this. End the bullying. Hit him so he would never hit me again. My feet smashed into his sides, stomach, back, and the place his friend was kicked. I stopped, panting and looked up at the other boys blocking the door. They scampered away quickly and I walked with the perfect posture of royalty to the door. Once I was out of their sight, I ran. I ran all the way home. To escape the trouble I would get in tomorrow. And tears slowly ran down my checks. But I couldn't escape the feeling I had forgotten something.

* * *

"It's not your fault Serenity. He started it."

I didn't answer my sister. I couldn't. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Checheg."

This time I looked at her. What was she doing. She knows she is not supposed to use my real name.

"Sympathy! You know you can't say that."

"I can now your monitor is gone."

I rubbed at the back of my neck.

"You can call me by my real name too."

"Erdene…"

I couldn't get the words out.

"I'm sure Burilgi would be happy about that."

"I'll be happy about what."

I turned to see Savage standing in the doorway eating my last candy bar. Savage, my twin brother. The most important person to me. And the person who hated me the most.

"I said, happy about what?"

"They took Checheg's monitor out."

"The little flower was taken out of fight school?" He said throwing the candy wrapper on the ground. A grin spreading across his face. "Looks like you're due for a game of buggers and astronauts."

"No Savage! Don't!"

Sympathy sounded scared. Which of course only made his grin bigger as he grabbed her arm.

"Then I guess you don't get to play."

He pushed her out the door and locked it. Then grabbed a bugger mask off a shelf and tossed it to me.

"I don't feel like playing right now Savage." I say tossing the mask on the bed next to me.

"Since when does the little flower not want to play games?" He says in a taunting manner.

I refused to move from my spot on the bed. I hate fighting my brother.

"Looks like I'll just have to make the first move." He sneered.

Savage lunged towards me. He tackles me onto the floor and we can hear Sympathy plea from the hallway.

"Stop Savage! Please stop it! Stop it!"

He has me pinned to the floor. But I don't try to escape.

"What's wrong Serenity? Why don't you show me your training? It could save your life."

He thrusts his elbow right above my collarbone like we were taught in fight school before they kicked him out. I can't breath, he is using suffocation to try and kill me. But I won't fight him, I'm not him, I don't want to hurt people and I surly don't want to hurt my brother. If he wants to kill his only twin, then so be it, I wont resist.

His elbow moves away and I take in all the air I can get. But he isn't finished and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I can kill you. But then I would only win once. But this way I can win many times. So I'll spare your pathetic life."

He gets off me and walks to the door opening it. Sympathy falls in because she was banging on the door. Savage just walks over her like nothing happened and goes to greet our parents who just returned from work. I watch the back of his spiky brown head until he's gone.

* * *

**Well you know some names now. So in case there is confusion, I will clear up the name thing. They are in Mongolia, making them Mongolian so I made their real names Mongolian names. Serenity's real name is Checheg, meaning flower, hence her brother calling her 'little flower'. Sympathy's real name is Erdene meaning jewel. And Savage's real name is Burilgi, meaning destroyer. Or at least those were the definitions I got. Laters my homies.**


End file.
